The present disclosure relates to an inkjet recording apparatus.
Various inkjet recording apparatuses that recover ink discharged by purging have been disclosed. For example, an image recording apparatus reuses ink discharged by purging. This image recording apparatus includes a recording head, a carriage, a guide bar, a purging device, and an ink recovery container. The recording head ejects ink toward a recording medium. The carriage holds the recording head and moves in a main scanning direction along the guide bar. The recording head performs recording on the recording medium as the carriage moves. The purging device causes the recording head to discharge ink in order to remove air bubbles generated in the ink. The ink recovery container recovers the ink discharged by the purging device. The ink recovery container includes a plurality of ink storage sections and an ink tray. The plurality of ink storage sections are separated from each other by a partition wall. The partition wall is set to have a height lower than that of an outer frame of the ink recovery container. The ink tray guides the ink discharged from the recording head by the purging device to the ink an adjacent storage sections. When one of the ink storage sections becomes full, the ink flows into ink reservoir section adjacent thereto. When this ink storage section becomes full, the ink flows into still adjacent ink reservoir section adjacent thereto, and this is repeated sequentially.